spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Infinity Sea
SpongeBob: Infinity Sea was a movie that came out on April 6, 2143 and was written and created by Purple133. It was released during season 85 of the SBFW series. This is a complete parody of Infinity War so most of the stuff is the same. Cast Heroes Avengers Tony Stark/Iron Man - Mr. Krabs Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - John Steve Rodgers/Captain America - Squidward Tentacles Peter Parker/Spider Man - SpongeBob SquarePants Bruce Banner/Hulk - Sheldon Plankton Thor - Patrick Star Natasha Ramanoff/Black Widow - Hannah T'Challa/Black Panther - Fred Rechid Vision - Erving Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Mrs. Puff Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - SquidClone Tentacles James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Cashie the Cash Register Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill/Star Lord - Patch Gamora - Magenta Drax the Destroyer - Mr. Character Rocket Racoon - CrazySponge Mantis - Sandy Cheeks Groot - Hoopla Nebula - Maja Avery Other Okoye - Karen Plankton Shuri - Paddy Star (wait a mintue...) M'Baku - no one Loki - Someone on the internet Heimdall - FDBackup Wong - PolarKey Villains: Thanos - TheJasbre202 Cull Obsidian - MightyCameron269 Ebony Maw - Purple133 Proxima Midnight - FireMatch Corvus Glaive - SpongeBot678 Red Skull - AFallenPower Synopsis Spoiler Warning: If you live under a rock and haven't seen Avengers: Infinity War, then don't continue reading. Jasbre decides to start hunting the Infinity Rings after he realizes that the SBFW series ratings are plummeting due to a slew of crappy characters and bad episodes. Jasbre and the Sponge Fanon Crew Order - MightyCameron269, Purple133, FireMatch, and SpongeBot678 attack a submarine with lots of Bikini Bottomites, Patrick Star, and Someone on the internet to get the Space Ring. As they take the ring, Sheldon Plankton attacks but is quickly beaten by Jasbre. Jasbre then kills FDBackup and Someone on the internet. They then go to get the rest of the rings. Jasbre has MightyCameron269 and Purple133 go to retrieve the Time Ring from John (who thought it was just a normal ring), but John gets the help of Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob SquarePants, and PolarKey to fight them off. MightyCameron269 escapes and Purple133 takes John. FireMatch and SpongeBot678 are send to go get the Mind Ring from Erving, but are surprised to learn that Mrs. Puff is protecting him after hearing about what happened to John. Then Hannah and Cashie show up and kick the crap out of them. Patch, Magenta, Mr. Character, CrazySponge, Hoopla, and Sandy find Patrick and he tells them about Jasbre's evil plan. They decide to stop Jasbre from getting the Reality Ring since they know where it is, and go to stop him. Magenta aska Patch to kill her if it comes to it so that Jasbre doesn't learn the whereabouts of the Soul Ring. When they show up, Jasbre has already gotten the Reality Ring and Patch doesn't kill Magenta. Jasbre takes Magenta to find out where the Soul Ring is. Jasbre has Magenta watch Maja (who is somehow still alive) get tortured until she gives up the whereabouts of the Soul Ring. Magenta leads the way to the Soul Ring where her and Jasbre meet AFallenPower who has the ring but tells Jasbre he has to kill someone he cares about to get it. He kills Magenta because she was one of the few good SBFW series characters. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob go to save John. They kill Purple133 while on the ship and head towards Jasbre's home, the surface. On the surface Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and John come across Patch, Mr. Character, and Sandy. They decide to team up and fight Jasbre. They nearly beat him, but Jasbre reveals he killed Magenta making Patch rage and Jasbre get the upper hand again. Jasbre puts up a fight with the power of four of the six rings, and in turn nearly kills Mr. Krabs. The only reason Mr. Krabs survives is because John surrenders the Time Ring. Then Jasbre goes to Bikini Bottom to finish off Erving and get the Mind Ring. While in Bikini Bottom, Squidward, Plankton, Hannah, Fred, Mrs. Puff, SquidClone, and Cashie lead an army of SBFW fan characters into battle against the remainder of Jasbre's Sponge Fanon Crew Order and Jasbre himself. The Sponge Fanon Crew Order is finished off during the battle. Erving has Mrs. Puff destroy the Mind Ring, but Jasbre turns back time and kills Erving to get it. Now with all six rings Jasbre has the upper hand, but out of literally nowhere Patrick stabs him. Jasbre then says, 'should've gone for the head', snaps his fingers, and kills half of the SBFW characters. Characters That Were Killed By "The Snap" * John * Fred * Mrs. Puff * SquidClone * Patch * Mr. Character * Sandy * Hoopla * Paddy * SpongeBob Disclaimer This is a straight parody of Infinity War and it may seem stupid. But that's okay, I accomplished something! Transcript SpongeBob: Infinity Sea Transcript Trivia * Despite the fact that it was only episodes 36-37 of the season, it was a two hour film because each episode was an hour long. * This was MightyCameron's first and last appearance in a TV movie. ** This is due mostly to the fact that he was blocked from the wiki. * An untitled sequel will be released in April 2019. It will likely be called, "SpongeBob: End Game" (Prediction made in August 2018) ** On December 7, 2018 this was confirmed.